Modern Aesthetic Hyrule
by TheCriminal66
Summary: Link Twilight and Joshua Springer Deal with sophomore year at Hyrule High School dealing with groups and cliques but what if the Mayors Daughter (Zelda Nohanson) and a new student (Agitha Fly) come and join in on the cesspool of puberty awkardness and finding a place in society. (Check both AN Notes alongwith this is a TP fanfic)
1. Why does it look like it

A.N- Hey guys this is my first fanfic and it features an O.C but has a best friend for Link. But Link is for Zelda and my O.C is for Agitha (Just uhhh Reasons) Anyways I plan on makic ng this a collaborative effort with those who are willing. Twilight Characteristics for Zelda and Link will be used.

Chapter 1: Why does look like it's from the 90's?

The only noise in Link Twilight's (Just for the sake of the story) house was his Bed Squeaking and his feet hitting the carpet on his floor, His room was plain and simple with a T.V, PS4, Wallpapers of Concerts and a Friday the 13th Poster. After checking his phone, he rubbed his eyes and Jumped from his bed and started to get dressed and ready for school. It was a Tuesday morning in August His sophomore year started and I was not looking good for popularity. Already having trouble with another student, he was a Junior and it was apparent he had his cronies eyeing Link for the fact he's getting close to the Mayors' daughter. After choosing his clothes, A pair of Khaki pants and a bright green shirt with a Triangle on the back of it he was ready for Josh to get up.

When Joshua Springer jumped out of bed he checked his phone Proceeded to Look at his Closet, Josh's room was we'll call right now unusual, With the walls painted Purple and Posters of "Vaporwave Aesthetics" with Windows XP and Mirrored pictures of PS1s and Cups with a purple substance in it. He chose a pair of Straight Denim jeans and a Shirt with a Wolf facing straight with Four kitanas in a Rhombus like shape, the back Labeled "Wulf Clan". Joshua has been friends with Link since they were in the 4th grade. Joshua Picked up his phone and texted Link:

"You **Woke** Lover boy?"

Link Replied back

"I've always been **woke** my dude."

"Good Because I don't want to be late"

"Alright, Meet you outside."

When the duo met up they jumped in Link's Infiniti G35 (2004) and proceeded to drive off.

"You want something to wake you up?" Joshua offered

"Please and thank you." Link responded

Josh had handed him a Can of Arizona Tea with a Vaporwave koozie on it.

"Why does it look like it's from the 90's?" Link Questioned

"Well uh, Reasons." Josh Skeptically Answered

Link proceeded to drink it and drive off.

The Neighborhood of Ordon as they lived in was a modern cookie cutter like housing development (Think of houses in the 200s). They turn right on an intersection to lead out of the area they see the High school Bus stop.

"Remember last year when we were Freshmen Josh" Link Chimed

"I remember, I was a cringe worthy student in like what October?" Josh Replied with a "disregard that" tone

As they hit the intersection to get out of the neighborhood, Joshua Waves over at the students as a mere joke, while some wave back one girl Catches his eye. She was Petite and small and had pigtails that were short and raised a little high. She had three Jewels under each. Wore a Skirt that hit her upper knee and a blouse.

"So Link." Josh said

"Yo." Link responded

"What if I told you I'm in Cloud 9?" Joshua Questioned

"Lean?"

"The other kind." Josh fixed.

AN- That was the first chapter! Thanks for reading along with having questions Noow to be honest I'm Narcissistic so I used my name, but overall I want to make a longer story (About 20-40 Chapters) so if you want to contribute I'm willing to work in a collaboration. Chapter 2 is ready but If I have the support I will keep up with it.


	2. Chapter 2: But you know them

Chapter 2: But you know them

"Really now?" Link raised a brow

"Yeah man she looks so perfect." Josh Answered

"You don't know her, do you?"

"I saw her with a girl you know."

"Malon?" Link Glared

"No Zelda." Josh Shrugged

….

Zelda and Agitha were patiently waiting for the bus to arrive so they can get the day over with. After Agitha saw the teen in the car wave at them. Agitha looked at him while he stared back. Agitha had a warm smile that got Zelda questioning

"You okay there kiddo?" Zelda questioned while Smiling as well

"So there's this boy." Agitha Answered Smiling more

"Do you know him" Zelda raised a brow

"No, but you know the guy with him"

"Who?" Zelda Frowned

"Link"

Zelda came to a sudden realization knowing who it is. Describing to her on who Josh is and his personality, Agitha came to awe thinking that this boy was her answer to having a boyfriend.

"What grade is he in?" Agitha Question Semi-Desperately but Zelda caught wind of her desperation.

"Hold your horses, we'll meet them in the courtyard."

….

As Link and Joshua were driving down the street they were talking about who the interesting female is.

"You don't know her?" Josh Questioned Obliviously

"Not a Single Clue man, but Zelda did text me about her meeting a new student who would be joining us." Link explained

"Was this in the chat?"

"No, she texted me personally because you'd try to meet her and scare her off." Link Poked

"'Kay" was all Josh could muster up jokingly

When they arrived in the student parking lot they both jumped out and proceeded to walk to the building and met up with others and collectively chatted. Awaiting the day later would involve some drama and even a fight.

AN- Okay *Clap* Chapter two is finally done and with that out the way (Sorry it was short) I plan on working on longer chapters throughout and working with more people But this chapter will be released after chapter 1 is successful.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Eyes

Chapter 3: Catching eyes

As the girls jumped on the bus, they were talking about what to expect for the week, and how the school ran.

"So, you seem to be interested in Josh." Zelda Smirked

"Well, you know he was interesting when he was in the car." Agitha defended.

Zelda just nodded and smiled mischievously, Agitha shot back an offended look.

…

The boys were at the school a little earlier than usual, as always, they would see small amounts of groups for and teachers walk at a faster pace to get to their class and get the students work for the day ready. Link and Josh were hanging out with a group of "Homies with Extra Chromies" as the joke with them, a couple of them had girlfriends, others were lonely as an edgy white school shooter. However, they didn't care, all they did was hang out and make fun of each other.

About five minutes later students walked through the side of the school, (Known as the X, this is where most students go to the opposite buildings and the center where everyone meets.) The group of teens see the waves of students that end up moving to different sides of the courtyard, while others go to the Cafeteria.

"C'mon let's go meet the ladies." Link motioned up

Joshua claps his hands and jumps up from a ledge that connects to a stage in the courtyard.

"How do you think she'll be?" Josh questioned

"You'll find out soon enough, now stop being in cloud 9 from 1 girl" Link mocked.

Walking relaxed and carefree for an early day in the week, the walk began to slow down from all the students mongering and having a place at the tables near the X. Josh had lightly moved several people and had asked kindly to move passed them. A good bit of teens had already moving out of his way from his aura that he was giving. Those that he had to move were flinching as it was. Link noticed this

"How did you get all of the kids to move out of the way that quick?"

"Easy, just assert a little bit of dominance and give an angry face and you'll be fine." Josh Nodded

As the duo crossed the doors opened Link stayed behind and held the door open letting several students in, all thanking him and being on there way to what group they were to be. Josh waited for Link and to go on. The X had a very new style to it. The school had been built in 2005 with being probably one of the newest schools around the area and being as close as it was. Hallways had the combination of straight colors of being white and then blue. The X had two staircases that led to the upper X just parallel of each other.

Link waved at Zelda, while Joshua bowed his head down. Then Agitha had shyly appeared from behind Zelda and smiled meekly at the blue-eyed pair. What she saw in Both was mesmerizing to her; Both had sharp blue eyes, Link had a Sturdy slim build and hair that was dirty blonde and shaggy but well kept. Joshua on the other hand had a Slim body but arms were decent size and long, while being two inches shorter than he seemed a little bigger and had a hypnotizing look on him. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and shiny (Think of it as Sub-Zero from MK3) With plastic framed glasses (Not Extremely nerdy and thick but noticeable).

"Okay so let's meet up with the regular group." Zelda chimed

"You'll love em, nice guys." Link added

Agitha then held out her hand to both Joshua and Link before the.

"I'm Agitha Fly, nice to meet you!" She shyly exclaimed, her eyes were closed shut.

Link shook her hand first and smiled introducing himself. Joshua took her hand and while they shook they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm Joshua Springer, Nice to meet you ma'am." Josh formally introduced

Link and Zelda both had looked at each other and raised eyebrows as they knew what might happen. Link put both of his hands on each of their right shoulders and motioned for them to go into the courtyard. They let go and walk on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Defender They Call

Chapter 4: The "Defender They Call

As the group walked out the door that Link and Josh had entered they moved through the crowd except a little easier. Zelda had already let Joshua go first knowing his "Special Talent". Link has not found out yet due to the circumstances he has never been in. When they clear out of the students near the area and tables, but Josh's eyes grew sharp and wide while Link and Zelda's heart suddenly dropped. It was Groose being a dick and messing with the group that Link and Josh were going to meet up with. However, Groose had backup. With a bunch of his cronies and followers Groose's "gang" to put are a bunch of potheads and small time stoners that are wealthy. Josh walked a little faster with his arms and body increasing in an illusion.

"Fuck off Groose, what the hell are you here for?" Josh questioned aggressively

"Oh, it's the "defender" they call." Groose snorted back while having his cronies giggle behind him.

"I just came here to let your friends know that we are the boss around here." Groose smirked.

"Then let's duke it out, you and me! Now!" Josh shouted.

Groose spit near his feet and laughed "You'll have to get through my fighters first."

Groose then motioned two teens up. One was short and had a parted hair style, while the other was lanky and had a bowl cut that was as bland as white rice. Both positioned to go for him, now a good bit of the school had formed around the opposing forces.

"Get him." Groose shooed off.

Joshua had got into his fighting stance, boxing-southpaw left-handed. He then motioned for them to come at him, the stubby of the two charged at him and tried to tackle him. But was caught Josh holding his arms to push him back. The lanky teen then charged for a head shot but Josh had wrapped his arms so quickly around the chunkier's lower stomach that when he lifted him the air around him bent. Unfortunately for the skinny boy is that he was knocked out by his flying friend.

At this point, Joshua was vibrating a little, only caught by Link and others with keen eyes. Joshua then had motioned for Groose to make a move on him, Groose clearly angered ran at Joshua, a dark smirk popped from josh and his eye had shined. As soon as Groose threw his punch he moved to the left and held his right ear. After comforting himself for that small amount of time, he started to sprint towards Joshua, throwing punches as fast as he could, but they all were missed shots. Groose failing to hit Josh suddenly went for a kick to the ribs only to be caught. Groose tried to pull his leg back but Joshua remained strong, then sweeping Groose's right leg and connecting the punch to spike to the ground quick.

Groose was laying on the ground and out, breathing heavily and trying to get up but Josh's foot was on his right shoulder, so any attempt to get was vain. The deans of the school had finally pushed through the crowd and engaged the two, pulling Josh off Groose. The deans and other authority figures are asking what had happened to Groose and both of the knocked-out cronies he had.


	5. Chapter 5: Clearly he was in trouble

(AN - Hey guys been a while but I'm now back on track for this without further ado, also I'll add in a song to listen to: Bb Fwm The Long Way - HiC)

Chapter 5: Clearly he was troubled

After the deans had gotten through, Joshua and the rest had sneaked away with no problem (Some protection and good blocking helped out). As the morning bell started to ring they all got to their classes respectively.

Period 1: Josh and Link:

Both of the teen boys manage to have some classes together at most every year; However English is the class they are in at the moment. Ms. Iteni is a young Gerudo who is teaching in her second year but manages to control the students and learned from other teachers extensively, having long red hair and lighter brown skin, she has green eyes that sparkle when she shines. Despite most Gerudo being typically taller she is just around 5'4" which she is made fun of and called a child despite being only 26.

"Alright class settle down and open your computers to Schoology and get your vocab started." Ms. Iteni orders

The students all opened up their computers and started to write down on the vocabulary down on the sheets of vocabulary paper. As the students started to write down Ms. Iteni looked at Josh and Josh looked back raising his eyebrows repeatedly towards her as a joke; she laughed. However after recomposing herself she called him over. Joshua of course got up and walked over. He looked at her features: A loose tan shirt that reveals her shoulders with a black open sweater to cover them, wearing black jeans to go with them; while also wearing flats.

"So about that incident this morning" Ms. Iteni whispered

"I know ma'am. He was harassing them." Springer whispered back

"You know you still shouldn't fight them."

"Well um if it makes you feel better I didn't break anything."

"No more in school."

"Yes ma'am." Joshua responded as he lazily saluted with two fingers.

Joshua began to walk back to his seat when Link started to point with both fingers and give the "Oooo you got in trouble face" as Josh started cracking up walking back and began to write down the vocab. As the class was doing their work the two females were in science.

Period 1: Agitha and Zelda

In Chemistry the two females were filling out work about the science of speed and temperatures of Atoms they were discussing about the history of the school.

"This school is one of the better and newer schools around here. Being built in 2005." Zelda explained

"Interesting, I came from Termina, about west of here. But I prefer to be here. More Lively." Agitha said.

"That's nice. I've been to Termina; it feels more festive." Zelda Complimented

"It's small that's why."

As Zelda nodded they both giggled and got back to measuring speed and temperature. The teacher Mr. Zang, a middle aged Hyrulean was writing more notes and looked at the proficient class work in the lab. The girls started to talk about the groups and others in the school.

"So you see in this part of Hyrule, there are typically more wealthier people and more privileged people, not racially but fiscally." Zelda explained.

"Makes sense my parents are particularly in that group." Agitha Replied

"Well we have the stoners, typically working at all the fast food joints and are usually smoking pot after school, while it seems Josh could be in that group he really isn't. He hangs out with them but not smoke. Then you have the Jocks and athletes; most are okay but you have the usual high profile students, well known, popular, the whole nine yards. After that the nerds. While we have many groups of them I know the 'weird' ones but they typically stay out of the way and are good with technology." Zelda Informed (Think of a little cartoon next to a board explaining it.)

"Any others?" Agitha asked.

"The rich kids, pretty relative to the athletes but work more exclusive jobs and are usually smoking pot, but manage to keep their act together. The Inbetweeners are like Link and Josh, both played football but in different positions." Zelda added

"What positions?" Agitha asked

"Josh was a center, one of the fastest actually and link was a half back. The center snaps the ball to the Quarterback and the half back helps the running back with being protected." Zelda summarized

"Sounds sporty." Agitha jokes

Both girls proceed to laugh while Mr. Zang looks at them and shrugs back to writing notes.

Lunch 1: Agitha and Link

After taking a look at their schedules Agitha realized that she was going to be with Link for the second period while Josh and Zelda were separated. While it was a bummer to the new girl and edgy teen it was life (and we all know life is unfair.)


End file.
